Dear, My Future Husband
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: –hanya torehan tinta di atas secarik kertas dari seorang Nakamura Rio. [Warning inside]


Dear, My Future Husband

Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** –hanya torehan tinta di atas secarik kertas dari seorang Nakamura Rio.

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu dan semua tokohnya milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family.

 **Warning :** OOT, OOC, One-shot, miss Typo(s), slight!KarmaXRio.

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 _Dear, My future husband._

 _Surat ini kutulis di usiaku yang masih menginjak 17 tahun._

 _Dear, My future husband._

 _Terima kasih telah menjadi sosok yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Mau menerima segala kekuranganku dan menjadi orang yang menopang segala kekuranganku._

 _Dear, My future husband._

 _Terima kasih telah menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku yang mungkin saja memiliki sifat sepertiku. Terima kasih telah menjadi suami dari seorang perempuan gila sepertiku. Terima kasih telah menjadi orang yang menemaniku di sepanjang sisa hidupku._

 _Dear, My future husband._

 _Aku hanyalah seorang perempuan bodoh yang mungkin saja tidak sesuai ekspektasimu, aku tidak bisa memasak dengan baik, aku tidak memiliki otak yang pintar, aku bukanlah wanita idealmu yang lemah lembut dan bisa melakukan apa saja. Mungkin aku bukan wanita yang terbaik bagimu, tapi kau memilihku, kau memilih menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku, menjadikanku ibu dari anak-anakmu dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena hal itu._

 _Dear, My future husband._

 _Beberapa tahun dari sekarang kita akan bertemu. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan seperti apa dirimu, siapa kau, siapa namamu, siapa orang tuamu, apa warna rambutmu, apa makanan kesukaanmu. Tapi, beberapa tahun dari sekarang kita akan saling mengenal, saling bertukar nama, bertutur sapa, saling menyukai, dan akhirnya kita akan mengikat diri dalam kata pernikahan._

 _Dear, My future husband._

 _Mungkin aku bukan wanita yang terbaik bagimu, mungkin anak-anak dari diriku bukanlah sesuai apa yang pernah kau harapkan, namun semoga saja pernikahan kita akan menjadi hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupmu._

 _Dear, My future husband._

 _Siapapun kau, dimanapun kau berada, apapun yang kini kau lakukan. Hanya satu hal yang aku tahu, bahwa suatu hari nanti akan datang hari dimana aku akan mencintaimu dan rela melakukan apapun untukmu. Sampai hari itu tiba, ingatlah bahwa kita pasti akan bertemu suatu hari nanti…_

 _With love,_

 _Nakamura Rio_

.

.

.

Nakamura Rio melipat kertas tersebut seraya terkikik akan kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Tidak apa 'kan sesekali melakukan hal seperti ini, toh impian semua wanita adalah menjadi istri yang terbaik untuk suaminya kelak. Setelah memastikan ia melipat kertas itu dengan benar, ia memasukkan kertas bertuliskan curahan hatinya pada jodohnya di masa depan itu ke dalam sebuah amplop berwarna merah dan menyelipkannya ke dalam buku pelajaran bahasa inggris miliknya lalu segera bergegas keluar kelas menyusul kawan-kawannya yang kini tengah berada di lapangan–seperti biasa mencoba membunuh Koro-sensei.

 _ **BRUKK–**_

"Oy! Hati-hati kalau berjalan."

"Ehehe, gomen." Tidak terlalu mempedulikan sosok yang baru saja ia tabrak, Rio tetap berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Akabane Karma mendengus beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berjalan berlawanan arah dengan sang gadis pirang–memasuki kelas dengan maksud ia ingin membolos. Pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu menenggak pelan kopi kalengan di genggamannya sambil mengedarkan iris mata–mengecek apakah ada orang lain di dalam kelas–dan malah menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna merah tergeletak di lantai.

Dengan rasa penasaran, pemuda bertajuk _combat force_ itu menaruh kopi kalengannya di atas meja dan dengan lancangnya membaca isi amplop tersebut.

"Huft–" sebuah tawa tertahan lolos dari bibir Karma yang tentunya menyadari siapa oknum yang menulis surat itu, bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari gaya menulisnya yang rapi namun acak-acakan.

" _Well, see you many years from now on, my future wife._ "

.

.

.

HOLAA~

Sebuah fanfic gaje yang Aya tuliskan hanya dalam 15 menit akhirnya selesai juga. Sungguh ide ini datang tiba-tiba dan karena Aya merasa tidak ingin kehilangan momen akhirnya Aya menuliskannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Well, mungkin ini memang begitu pendek dan aneh dan gaje, setidaknya ini akan meramaikan fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu yang sepertinya mulai surut peminat.

Sore ja, arigatou gozaimasu! Sampai jumpa di fanfiction berikutnya!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


End file.
